Fearless
by BabushkaGurl
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Fearless". James/Lily. Just describes how Lily feels on a date.


**Hey peoples!! R&R please!!! Luv ya!**

_There's something 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah._

We were driving in a car, headed nowhere in particular, finding that we like spending time with each other so much we'd drive around in a car with nowhere to go. It had just rained, the dark clouds covering the sun and the blue sky like a dark blanket. The street was slick and icy due to the temperatures of 30 degrees, and even though it was freezing cold outside, that didn't stop us.

I remembered when you walked me to your car just before we started to drive around. You had said that you loved to spend time with me. We pulled into the parking lot of the old Sooner Mall, and I realized it was empty. You grabbed the side of the door, wrenched it open and walked around the car to my door, opened it, and helped me out. We stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot, and I looked into your hazel eyes, and I knew there was a connection. I suddenly thought about asking you to dance in the parking lot, but decided against it. I knew you knew I was thinking it though.

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But your just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

We had gotten back in the car, the windows were rolled down, and my auburn red hair was blowing in the wind. I'm trying not to lose control of how much I like you, to not jump on you and snog you senseless. I wonder if you knew I was thinking that. I like to lose myself in your beautiful hazel eyes, or fall under your spell, because for the last 6 years I've been telling myself I hated you, but I knew deep down in my heart that was never true. I've always loved the fact that you have the habit of running your hands through your jet black hair when you're nervous, and it just makes me think of how much I want you in the first place. Nothing else could matter more than you. Ever.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst,_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but, with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

I've realized over the last few months that my life had never been better. Petunia had gone off and married Vernon, Severus had left me alone, and James had been my boyfriend, though we both knew it was much more than that. My friends Alice, Libby, and Marlene had found love in Remus, Sirius, and Frank. My Mom and Dad had accepted me the way I am, and loved me for me, instead of my magical abilities. I now know that none of that would've been able to happen if James had stopped trying. He's been pulling me through it all, headfirst, making me make choices for myself that would pay off. If the Marauders didn't exist my life would be chaos, and maybe even it'd be Snape sitting beside me. It made me shudder at the thought. Our relationship was obviously fearless.

I didn't know why, but I knew in my heart that I would do anything for James. If he needed me, I wouldn't be far away. I know that I love him so much that I would risk my life to be with him, like Romeo and Juliet, except I don't plan on him dying. Even though it began to rain again, I thought that it would only be with him that I would dance in this storm in my best dress. It'd only be with him I would do the things that I would never do with anyone else. Again, out relationship was fearless.

_So baby drive slow, 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I want to stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it,_

_Remember it_

I felt the engine pull us slower over the dark road, headlights shining, the rain gripping onto the windshield. I didn't care that the rain was pouring down and the window next to me was rolled down all the way, that I was getting soaked in water. The only thing I cared about was him. I told him to stay on the road, because I wanted to stay near him in this passenger seat. I could feel him staring at me in adoration, those hazel eyes fixed on my face, or my emerald eyes, just daring me to look at him. I know that I'll remember this moment forever. I tried to remember every detail I could, the sound the rain made when it hit the windshield, the clothes I was wearing, the song that was playing on the radio, and the emotions that were in his eyes, his loving hazel eyes.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

We knew we had to drive home at some point, so we turned the car around and headed back to my house. The rain was still pounding on the pavement, lightning flashed across the sky as thunder boomed in the distance. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it was my Mom calling me to come home. I could see the lights of the house in the distance, and I knew it was time for the moment to end. We pulled in the driveway, and he helped me out, holding onto my hand as he walked me to the door.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something_

_It's fearless_

We stood in the doorway of my home, no one reaching for the knob, or pushing the door open. We just stood there staring at each other. My hand that was holding his started to shake, and I felt the most nervous than I ever had in my life. Despite the fact that I had been introduced to the world of wizards, been called the m word, and have had plenty of boyfriends, this wasn't the same as any of that. this was him. And that's all I needed it to be.

He took my other hand and pulled me closer to him, so that our faces were inches away from each other. I felt this surge of brave Gryffindorness, and pressed my lips to his, closing the space between us.

It was the first of many kisses, but I knew that it would forever be the best of the many. It was long and sweet, and when I pulled away, and said, "Goodbye," we departed our ways, and I watched him drive off in his car. I walked to my room, occasionally saying, "Hello," to my parents, all the while humming this one certain song.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress,_

_Fearless._

**Hi again!! How'd you like it? By the way, the song is Fearless by Taylor Swift if you didn't already know that. Love that song!!! R&R!!!**


End file.
